The Lake
by etin
Summary: Sherlock and Irene met when they were just a child. How were they when they were young? And how would they interact with each other? Just a fluffy fic :)


**Hey guys! I haven't written a Sherlock/Irene fic for a long time now, so I decided to do a one-shot. This would be my second fic about them when they were younger, I had this fic for a long time, and finally finished it. So I hope u guys enjoy reading this! :) There might be some mistakes, didn't get to read through it much, so sorry if u find some.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (except the xtra old man) I am only basing the story from the show Sherlock**

* * *

_**The Lake**_

A tall young boy with dark curly hair, arrived at their house with a smile on his face. He ran up to his room, and placed his bag beside his bed before ran down and took his seat at the dinner table. He talked about the success of his science project to his family, in which they congratulated him and told him how proud they were, except for his older brother, who was tired of hearing his daily reports about his projects even though his older brother really cared, he barely shows it.

"What did you do this time, showed them your bug collection?" His older brother smirked, and took a bite of his dessert.

"That was not the project, but of course I wouldn't expect you to remember." Sherlock replied, and drank his water.

"It's only the important stuff, that I tend to give space in my mind to remember." Mycroft replied.

"Yes, like measuring how much calories you gain by eating two to four slices of cake everyday." Sherlock gave a small laugh.

"You di-" Mycroft stopped talking when he was told by his parents that Sherlock was just joking around. The only thing he could do was to give Sherlock an annoying look.

Late in the afternoon Sherlock went out for his daily walk, he had his backpack with him, which contained some empty glass bottles, a magnifying glass, gloves, tweezers and a book. The sun was shinning upon his face, the warmth always gives him a nice feeling. He listened to the twigs snapping as he stepped on them, while walking down to the place where he usually spend his afternoons. He looked up at the trees, as he heard birds chirping from above. After a couple of minutes walking, he finally heard the flowing stream of the river. He hurried down and placed his bag on the ground and sat beside it. He began to empty the bag, and placed the things in order right in front of him. He held the tweezers in one hand and the empty bottle in the other. He began to walk upwards, and searched for some bugs to add in his collections, and as he was about to catch another bug, a sound of a twig snapping from behind, made him jump and drop the things that he was holding. He turned around to see what it was, or who it was, but as he turned around there was no one there, he though maybe he just made a mistake, even though deep inside he knew he heard something and he knows that he is always right. After searching with his eyes, he decided to turn around and continue on catching bugs.

"Boo!" A little girl suddenly appeared right in front of him.

"Ah!" He screamed, as he fell back on the ground.

"Opps! Sorry." The little girl giggled as she offered a hand to help him get up.

Sherlock's eyes were closed as he tried to calm down from the fright. Slowly he opened his eyes, and saw the little girl standing above him with a smile on her face. He couldn't clearly see how she looked like, since the sunlight was blocking the way. He discarded her help, and stood up on his own. After brushing off his clothes, he finally faced the little girl with clear vision. She had dark curly hair, almost the same as his, she was wearing a beautiful blue dress, and a necklace that added on her beauty. Sherlock shook his head, as he tried to remove his thought's about her, how beautiful she was. "Who are you?" He asked with a straight face.

"Irene" She smiled again. "I'm sorry about scaring you." She added.

"Why are you here?" Sherlock asked.

"Just rooming around. I see you go down here everyday at this time. And I though I might go down here and take a look on what you do."

"Well that is none of your business. This is my research place, you are not allowed to be here."

"Why so grumpy?" She pouted and moved closer to him. "And also this is not your place, you do not own this part of the land." She added, and pursed her lips.

"How do you know that?" Sherlock replied, feeling uncomfortable on how close she was getting.

"Because we own it. It's part of my parent's land, if you look over there, that is our house." She pointed at a house not far from where they were standing.

"Oh- I um... I better go then." Sherlock began to put his things back into his backpack. But then Irene stopped him.

"No. It's okay, we don't mind, as long as you don't mind having me around, and watch you do things?"

Sherlock thought for a while, he though it was a bad idea to have someone watch him as he do his research, but as long as she wouldn't disturb him, it would be fine. "Fine. I'll stay, and you can stay too, as long as you don't touch anything." He replied.

"Great!"

Sherlock continued on the bug searching as Irene stood beside him and observed his every move.

"What are you going to do with them?" She asked.

"I collect them, see their similarities and differences." said Sherlock, as he focused on catching another bug.

"Ahhhh, so you have an interest in animals."

"It's just a part of my interest, I like discovering new things, science is my passion." Sherlock replied with a straight face. "Now I need you to stop talking, I need to concentrate."

"Why are you so serious?" Irene finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Because research is a serious thing to do." He replied.

"Really? You know that you are just ten years of age right?" Irene raised her eyebrow and moved closer to Sherlock. "I like your face, your cheekbones mostly."

"Can you please. Stop. Talking." Sherlock breathed out loudly.

"I like you." She replied, and smiled.

Sherlock sighed. "I'm almost done here, then I can get off your property."

"You don't have to hurry."

"There is no point researching, when you stand there and disturb me every minute."

"Alright then" Irene stood straight. "Why don't you let me help you?" She offered and smiled.

"That depends, how well do you know?" He smirked.

"Oh believe me, um..." She looked at him.

"Sherlock" Sherlock said, as he realized what she was asking for.

"Sherlock, hmmm I like that name." She winked. "But anyway, believe me or not, I do know a thing or two about animals and that includes their anatomy."

"Alright... Show me what you can... Irene." He nodded, wondering how much she really knew.

Irene did what she said and helped Sherlock. Only a couple of minutes had gone, and Sherlock was already fascinated by this girl, she didn't only knew a thing or two, it was more than that, a lot more. She even knew things that he didn't knew before, even though it irritated him a little bit that she was right, he was still fascinated by the fact that he found someone that finally had the same interest as him, and also one that is very good at it. He enjoyed every minute he spent with her, he could see that she was enjoying herself too, especially when she gets something right. He thought that he was wrong about this girl, she was not what he expected her to be, she was not like the others, she was... she was just about like him. He smiled at this thought, until she saw him.

"You should do that more often" She said, as she dusted off her hands.

"Do what?" Sherlock asked, shaking off the smile on his face.

Irene smiled. "Smile"

"Why?"

"It looks good on you." Irene replied, not breaking her smile.

Sherlock looked away to try and hide his blush. "I- I should get going... It's getting dark." He looked back at her.

Her smile faded away slowly as she replied. "It is." She looked up and saw that stars were starting to appear. She breathed out, then looked back at him. "We'll it was nice knowing you Sherlock." She smiled again.

He only nodded in response, and began to collect his things. "How is it t-" When he looked up to talk to her, she was already gone. He gave out a pout when he realized that she already left. He shrugged it off, and though that he will forget her anyway, like he usually do, he has to, or he would get really distracted. As he got everything packed, he got distracted by something that shone on the ground, he bent down and picked it up, it was a necklace, he then thought that it must be Irene's. He thought about returning it right there, right now, but then he decided not to return it until tomorrow, hoping that he would be able to do his research with her again. He placed the necklace safely in his pocket, and began to walk back home.

The next morning, Sherlock woke up in excitement, he both hated and liked what he was feeling. He hated what Irene was doing to him, what she makes him feel, but he liked that he felt something new, something different, the feeling he get's in his stomach when he was with her, and the excitement he has now is something entirely new for him. He packed the things he needed, and took an extra tweezers for Irene, in case she wanted to help him today too. After he checked if the necklace was still in his pocket, he ran outside and headed to his favorite place. Before he began, he walked towards the house where Irene said she lived. Sherlock knocked on the door, hoping that it would be Irene who would answer, but he felt let down when he saw that it was an old man that opened the door.

"Yes?" Said the old man.

"Is Irene home?" Sherlock asked.

"Irene?"

"Yes, a little girl, about my age. I would say your grand daughter?" Sherlock observed.

The old man laughed. "Boy. I have lived here for ten years, and I never heard the name Irene, nor do I have a grand daughter."

"Bu-" At first Sherlock was confused, why would she lie to him. But then he realized, she did it so that she could stay there longer, and then she succeeded. "I'm sorry for interrupting, I'm on the wrong house." Sherlock replied.

"Alright then." The old man smiled, and closed the door.

Sherlock slowly walked away from the house. He took the necklace that was placed safely on his pocket, and read the words that is was formed. He smiled when he read it, and remembered her face. He would always remember the girl that gave him the funny feeling in his stomach. He placed the necklace back into his pocket, and began to pack out his things for his research. The necklace is formed with the word _smile. _He will always remember the girl, that made him smile.


End file.
